


Life Doesn't Discriminate

by TheMadHatress13



Series: Life Doesn't Discriminate Between the Sinners and the Saints [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Gets A Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's better than I make it Sound, M/M, Nemea, Panic Attacks, Vibranium (Marvel), eventually, post-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHatress13/pseuds/TheMadHatress13
Summary: After uncovering Ross's involvement with a secret Hydra offshoot known as Nemea, the team returns to New York to fight the biggest battle against Hydra yet, and hopefully the last. Post- History Has it's Eye's on You, and the last installment of this series.





	1. Raise a Glass to Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Sup my awesome readers! I now present to you the beginning of the end of this series. Don't worry though, I'll still be obsessively writing after all this is over, so you'll still get to put up with me then! Feel free to send any idea's you have as I'm still trying to piece together what I want this to look like, and as always please leave kudos and comments. Enjoy!

The room was large and flooded with colorful lights and the sound of happy chatter. The moon was high in the sky and stars winked downward as if applauding the victory of the Avengers over the army of Nemea soldiers that Ross had sent to Wakanda.  
The group had only just returned to America and had come back to the Avengers Compound ready to celebrate their hard earned victory against Nemea in the battle of Wakanda. Of course everyone knew that it was definitely not over and Nemea would be planning an attack in retaliation, but for now, they were fine.  
Tony had tried multiple times to slip off back down to his lab only to be dragged back up to the party by either Dr. Strange. By the fifth time this happened, it was decided that someone needed to be watching Tony at all times for the rest of the night.  
Peter, Shuri, and Mindy were sitting on one of the couches sipping soda, much to there annoyance. Mindy hd tried to argue that as Palmarius she should not have to follow the legal limit for alcohol. She almost won her case until Steve pointed out that while Palmarius may be ageless, Mindy was still a freshman in highschool and therefore would be drinking soda, not champagne.  
“Hey Peter, any word on your suit?” Shuri asked. She had decided to come back with the other Avengers to New York for a bit to try and help Tony with the infinity stone research, and just to try and get them to update their tech along with making sure that the newly reconstructed Vision was settling in alright.  
“Mr Stark won’t let me see it,” Peter grumbled, a defeated look on his face.  
“I offered to steal it back for him, but he said no,” Mindy explained.  
“If you stole it back for me, I’d be in even bigger trouble than I am!” Peter exclaimed.  
“Yeah, but it would be freakin hilarious.” 

 

“Hey Bucky, you all good?” Steve asked for what Bucky was sure was the tenth time that night.  
“I am, as I was five minutes ago, fine,” he replied with a role of his eyes. Earlier in the day Bucky had confessed that he was a bit nervous about attending the celebration get together for fear of relapsing into Winter Soldier mode. Ever since then Steve had taken it onto himself to pester Bucky half to death.  
“Just checking,” Steve said, putting his hands up in mock surrender.  
“Any news on Nemea?” Bucky asked, both to change the subject and to prove to Steve that he could say the name without flipping out.  
“Nothing yet,” Steve said with a sigh. “There’s an investigation going on though to try and weed out the other Nemea agents within the government. So far they’ve come up with nothing though.”  
“I suspect that will stay the same,” Bucky said. If Nemea’s in the government then they won’t be caught by one simple investigation. They’re too good for that.” They both turned at the sound of approaching footsteps and saw Tony making his way over to them.  
“I’ve been working on some updates for both of your gear, and I need you guys to approve them. Come down to the lab?” he asked.  
“Sure, but I know you’re just doing this now so that Strange can’t drag you back up here,” Steve said. The group of three weaved through the people and furniture as they headed towards the door to the lab. Steve tripped over a fallen tray at one point earning a chorus of "Call Life Alert! A senior citizen has fallen!” From Peter, Shuri, and Mindy who were sitting nearby. He had a feeling that the tray had been pre set for that exact purpose, but didn’t say anything.  
As Tony got the updates ready to show Steve and Bucky, Steve realized how long it had been since he had stood in the lab listening to Tony mutter science stuff to himself while he worked. He had actually kind of missed it. He got the feeling that Tony had too as the updates were nothing major and weren’t even necessary.  
“You have five more minutes before I go down there and drag you back up here, Stark!” the voice of Dr. Strange yelled from the landing above. Tony groaned in annoyance but complied, heading back up to the rest of the group once the updates were all set and approved.  
“The kid’s planning a powerpoint on reasons why you should give him his suit back,” Stephen said as a way of greeting. Tony glanced over to where Peter, Shuri and Mindy were seated to see that sure enough, they were all looking at a computer screen and talking in whispers, occasionally glancing up at Tony.  
“Yeah, he’s not seeing that suit for the rest of the week,” Tony said.  
“Then you’ll be having one Hell of a week,” the doctor said, taking a sip of his drink. “Seems weird not drinking this in space,” he said as an afterthought, realizing it was the same think he’d snuck aboard their ship. Tony laughed.  
“Different setting, equally worrisome circumstances.”  
“A toast; To us never getting half a days vacation,” Stephen said, raising his glass.  
“A toast,” Tony agreed, doing the same. They fell into a companionable silence until a shout from Steve made all heads turn towards the couches where the youngest members of the group were sitting. 

“WHO GAVE YOU THAT ALCOHOL!” 

Sure enough, the three all had a glass of champagne in their hands and were obviously trying not to laugh at the absolute outrage on the captain’s face. Palmarius, who was still in her form of Mindy was the first to break her resolve and burst into a fit of laughter, which only served to make Peter and Shuri do the same. “Stop laughing!” Steve ordered, the only person in the room who did not find the situation highly amusing.  
“Palmarius form swapped into one of us to get it for them?" Tony asked.  
"Yup," Stephen replied, having seen the whole thing. 

 

As the night continued onward, the group slowly began to disperse as they returned to wherever they would be sleeping that night. Most people were staying at the compound minus Dr. Strange, who portaled back to the Sanctum, and Thor and Loki who used the bifrost to return to their people back in Norway.  
“Bed. Now,” Tony demanded, walking over to where Peter, Shuri, and Mindy were still sitting.  
“But it’s only...oh dang it’s 1:30,” Peter realised.  
“Exactly. So unless you want Captain Goodie-goodie to yell at both of us, get going,” Tony ordered. Under the threat of another lecture from Steve, the three quickly went off to their rooms in the compound, leaving Tony go back down to his lab now that Strange wasn’t there to force him out of it. Take that, wizard.  
Tony worked for four hours straight before a very annoyed looked Dr. Strange appeared in the middle of his lab, making Tony jump up and knock his stool over.  
“What the Hell!” he yelled.  
“I just received a call from Pepper that you were still down here,” the doctor growled.  
“So you just portaled in?” Tony asked incredulously. Strange did not deign to answer, choosing instead to just point to the stairs.  
“No. No, no, and no. You do not get to randomly appear and make demands. Out you go now, shoo,” Tony said, making a shooting motion with his hands before returning to the updates for Natasha’s tasers that he had been working on. Dr. Strange glared at the back of his head for a few moments before opening a portal below the other man’s feet and watching with a smirk as Tony fell through it and onto his bed. In the compound above. The last thing he saw before closing the portal was Tony flipping him off from where he sat, still stunned from dropping through the floor.  
Strange considered leaving through the front door, but decided that he’d just portal back to the sanctum. It was late, and he was tired. Had he left the normal way, perhaps he would have seen the dark figure perched silently in the lawn outside, watchful gaze set on the Avengers compound.


	2. Boom! Go the Cannons Watch the Blood and the Shit Spray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Mindy, and May return home from the compound to a surprise, Tony is very stresses, and Wakanda finds themselves aiding the Avengers yet again. Also, Bucky sees Brooklyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup guys! I posted this earlier than usual because I am also re writing one of my one shots that is currently under the name 'Bury My Lovely', and I want to get the re write up by tonight. I hope you like the chapter! As always, comments and kudos make my day!

“So, you got everything you need?” Tony asked, walking Peter, Mindy, and May out to where Happy was waiting to drive them back to Queens.  
“Yup, it’s all in here,” Peter replied, patting his bag. His clothes, his phone, and most importantly, the iron spider suit.  
“And you?” Tony asked, turning to Mindy.  
“Right here, she replied, gesturing to her head where the crown that held the remaining infinity stones sat when she was in her true form of Palmarius.  
“I expect you guys to check in,” Tony ordered. “I’m serious, daily report.”  
“Mr. Stark, I do that anyway,” Peter reminded him. “It’s not my fault you never actually listen to them.”  
“Wow, that wounded me, kid,” he said. “You keep sending those in. Mindy, I want some from you too.”  
“Yeah, that won’t be happening,” she said before climbing into the car. “If Nemea tries to blow up the city, I’m sure you’ll know before us anyway,” she called back. Tony rolled his eyes but didn’t push any further.  
“Well at least one of them listens. Just keep an eye out, kid.I highly doubt that Nemea will just let an insult such as losing to us slide,” He warned quietly. Peter nodded nervously.  
“I will, Mr. Stark.” Tony nodded and watched as Peter climbed into the car and headed back to Queens. He knew that Nemea would be attacking at some point. He just hoped that it would not be for a while.  
“Stark, did they head out?” Sam asked as Tony came back into the compound. Him, Rhodey, and Vision were sitting at the coffee table playing cards, Vision winning every round of course, while Natasha and Wanda were watching some TV show from the nineties.  
“Yeah, they’re off to Queens,” Tony replied.  
“You sure that was the best idea? I mean with Nemea and everything there’s a good chance that they’re in a lot of danger,” Natasha said from where she sat on the couch.  
“Steve won’t like it,” Sam said, swearing as Vision beat him again.”  
“Well, given that he isn’t even here, I really don’t think his opinion is valid,” Tony said, flopping into the chair beside Rhodey.  
“Where is Steve anyway?” Wanda asked.  
“He and Bucky went out for the day. Something about showing off Brooklyn or something,” Sam explained. “Okay, I know you’re cheating,” he said, this part directed at Vision.  
“Well whenever those two lovebirds get back, tell them that T’Challa wants to speak with Bucky,” Tony told them. “Something about golden light.” He sat in thought for a few moments before standing up and heading off towards his lab.  
“Where are you going?” Wanda asked.  
“To call Strange, see if he’s seen anything,” Tony replied.  
“He really thinks Nemea will attack this quickly?” Sam asked. Rhodey only shrugged and watched Tony head down the stairs.  
“He’s paranoid, but we should keep our guard up. We have no idea how large their numbers are, or how capable they are against us.”

 

The world had changed a lot since the forties. Bucky had been the Winter Soldier for most of those years, so the changes had meant little to him at the time, but now they were almost too much to take in. He could barely recognize the streets of Brooklyn, let alone where he used to live.  
Steve had woken him up early saying that they were going to spend the day there while Stark still let them leave the compound. Both of them had a feeling that their window of freedom was getting smaller as the threat of Nemea loomed closer.  
“So, what did you call these things again?” Bucky asked, looking at a bright flashing sign.”  
“Billboards,” Steve explained. “Light up, billboards.”  
“That’s insane.” The technology in Wakanda had been highly impressive and far more sophisticated, so Bucky had not yet seen anything this bright and loud. Nothing as crazy.  
“You’ll get used to it all eventually,” Steve assured him. “I mean I did. It took a little bit, though.”  
“Yeah, it must have.” They sat in silence for a few minutes before a ringing sound started up from Steve’s pocket.  
“It’s Wanda,” he said, checking the ID on his phone. “Wonder what’s going on. Hey Wanda, you all good?” Steve asked, putting the phone to his ear.  
“We’ve got a problem, Steve,” she said quickly. “You’re needed at the compound now. Dr. Strange will be there in a second to portal you through.” With that the line went dead and Steve looked around.  
“Steve, what’s going on?” Bucky asked, sensing the mood change immediately.  
“Strange is gonna portal us back to the compound. Something’s happened.  
“Um… Does it have anything to do with that?” Bucky asked, pointing to where a window of TV’s was broadcasting the latest news wstory.  
BREAKING NEWS: QUEENS UNDER ATTACK!  
“I’m gonna say yes,” Steve said, right as a golden portal opened behind them.  
“Gentlemen, I believe it’s time for you to go,” The voice of Stephen Strange said as he stepped out of the portal. Steve and Bucky both nodded and followed him back through the portal and into the compound’s living room, where the Avengers were waiting.  
Wanda and Vision were sitting on the couch while Sam and Rhodey were talking with Natasha about a plan. Bruce was nowhere to be seen, and Steve assumed he was in the lab. Thor was absent as well, but he’d probably be showing up soon. Tony was pacing back and forth, every muscle tense and his eyes darting around the room.  
“What’s happening?” Bucky asked. “What’s going on in Queens?”  
“Nemea,” Shuri replied, striding into the room. “They went after Queens the second Happy called in to confirm that Peter, Mindy, and May made it back. They new when they’d left.”  
“And since they know Peter’s Spider-man it would be the perfect chance for revenge,” Natasha finished.  
“If it’s true that they waited until Peter got home, then that means they knew when he left the compound. They have eyes on us,” Bucky added.  
“Buck, I know this’ll be hard, but we need everything you know about Nemea,” Steve said quietly. Bucky nodded, staring forwards.  
“I know.”  
“Is there any word from Peter?” Shuri asked.  
“No, we’ve tried contacting him in every way we know. Nothing,” Vision said.  
“How about Mindy? I mean, have you tried contacting her with the mind stone?” Dr. Strange asked.  
“What do you mean, doctor?” Vision asked.  
“Mindy, or Palmarius, was created by the stones. She understands them like no other being in the universe possibly could. We can use that to try and get in contact with her, who can then get use in contact with Peter,” Strange said.  
“Yes, that’s good,” Tony said, pausing in his pacing. “Shuri, have you gotten into contact with your brother?”  
“Yes, he is on his way, along with Okoye,” she replied. Tony nodded and returned to his previous activity. “How long until Thor gets here?” Shuri asked, looking around.  
“We’re not sure. It really depends on how soon he gets our message,” Rhodey replied. “He doesn’t have a phone, so it could take a while. We had to send a bird.”

 

How everything managed to go to Hell within five minutes of Peter getting home, he did not know. He had just gotten back to the apartment with Mindy and May when a loud bang rocked the building.  
“What the Hell was that!” May yelled as Peter and Mindy rushed to the windows. Screams floated up to them from the streets below where what looked to have been a homemade bomb had just gone off. Another crash sounded and the two whipped their heads around to see another explosion ripping through another street, this one larger than the first.  
“Nemea,” Peter whispered in realisation.  
“Shit,” Mindy whispered, green eyes flashing. “Call Stark, have him and the others get here as fast as they can,” she ordered, her form rippling as she shifted into Palmarius. Peter nodded and whipped out his phone only to find that the batteries had somehow eroded within the time it had taken to get into the building.  
“What the Hell?” May murmured, finding her phone had suffered a similar fate.  
“They knew we’d come, they set this up beforehand,” Peter said. “Quick, was anyone set to work on the building within the past week or so?” he asked quickly.  
“Um… actually, now that you mention it, I did get an email from the landlord saying something about renovations in the lobby,” May replied. Peter cursed and looked back out the window.  
“Whoever they were, they’re Nemea. They must have set something up then and activated it when we walked in.”  
“Guys? You might wanna see this,” Palmarius said, pointing back out the window. Peter followed where she was pointing to see five heavily armored black helicopters with a skeletal lioness on the side hovering over the streets. Definitely Nemea. Peter opened his mouth to comment when another loud bang ripped through the city.  
“The police station!” Palmarius cried. “They’re taking out any protection we have!”  
“That’s it, we need to go out there,” Peter said, opening his bag and grabbing the iron spider suit.  
“Oh no you don’t!” May cried, grabbing his arm. “You have already died once this year, and I don’t think I can handle going through that again!”  
“May, I have to-”  
SMASH!  
The building shook like an earthquake as an explosion went off in the lobby. The three tried to keep their balance and Palmarius ended up floating a few inches above the ground.  
“We have to go,” she said. Take only what you need, and swing out of here. They know we’re in here, so they’ll try and bring down the building.”  
“Wait, what about you?”  
“This is as much my town as it is yours. I plan on defending it,” she said before jumping out the window they had just been looking out and landing with a flash of purple light.  
“She’s right, Peter, we need to o,” May said, coming back from the kitchen with her and Peters ‘go’ bags. Peter took a last look around the now slightly crooked apartment room and quickly grabbed a picture of Uncle Ben before putting on the iron spider suit and making as close to a harness as he could out of webs for May. He took one last look around before following Palarius out of the window and into the next building over. 

 

T’Challa arrived at the compound faster than Tony thought possible without one of Strange’s portals. He immediately went to Shuri who filled him in on what was happening and told Okoye to listen to whatever sort of plan the Avengers had been trying to piece together.  
“Are you okay, Stark?” T’Challa asked, noticing the man’s obssesive pacing.  
“Yeah, yeah. Peter’s gone silent, Queen’s is being destroyed, and Hydra turns out to be in the government, but yeah, I’m fine,” he added bitterly.  
“What of you, White Wolf?” Okoye asked.  
“Same as usual, I suppose,” Bucky replied. “Big fight, incredibly powerful enemy, absolutely no advantages.”  
“Well I wouldn’t say no advantages,” A voice said. They all turned to see a woman in a strange suit similar to that of Scott Lang’s appear before them. “Hope Van Dyne,” she said, taking off her helmet. “Also known as the Wasp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


	3. I Dare You to Close Your Eyes and See All the Colors in Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky faces what he's been trying to hide from, The Avengers go to fight, and Steve discovers a vital piece of information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is a little depressing, so read on with caution. As always, comments and kudos welcome!

“Buck, I know this’ll be hard, but we need everything you know about Nemea.” Steve’s words echoed through Bucky’s mind as they worked on plans and tried to contact Palmarius using Vision’s stone, and the time stone. Steve seemed to sense Bucky’s shift in mood, as the super soldier kept throwing side long glances at him, his eyes filled with concern.   
“Hey, you okay?” Steve asked, pulling him to the side while everyone else continued to work. Rhodey and Falcon had already headed out to fight the Nemean helicopters that kept flying in, Natasha and Wanda getting ready to as well. Tony had wanted to go, but was told to stay and help plan as he would be the best at finding Peter as Mindy wasn’t there, and Happy had yet to return.   
“I’m fine,” Bucky lied, the world sounding slightly muffled. Steve looked at him skeptically, a silent promise for a long conversation later on, before heading over to where Bruce was calling his name to ask about something.   
Okoye had decided that she would be joining Natasha Wanda, much to their relief. THey could use another strong fighter with them. Shuri was happy to volunteer, but T’Challa shut that idea down immediately.   
“No. You will be staying here, where Nemea ISN’T,” he had said, much to the young scientists annoyance.   
“I can take care of myself, brother,” she complained, but T’Challa only turned back to whatever he’d been working on, leaving Shuri to rant in piece.   
“Peter would agree with me. He’d already be out there.”  
“Well, given the amount of times Peter has almost gotten himself killed doing stupid stuff, I wouldn’t use him as your lead example,” Tony said, walking by to get to the lab.   
“Hey Star-spangled Superboy, outta my way,” Tony demanded as Steve had been too caught up in wondering what was going on with Bucky to notice Tony was trying to get through.   
“Sorry Tony, I was just-”  
“Yeah, don’t need an excuse. Kinda busy at the moment,” the genius replied tersely, continuing down to the lab and passing the tense form of Bucky as he went. By now the world sounded like it was underwater to Bucky, the word Nemea pounding in his mind. FIght it, he told himself. HE didn’t know if he could.   
He felt like screaming. Screaming just to prove that he could. That his voice was under his control. He wanted to beg Steve not to make him remember. Not to make him talk about it. A part of him knew it was too late, though.Whatever walls he’d managed to start building against the worser parts of his training were shattered from that phrase alone. Bucky slipped silently away, everyone to stressed to notice him leave as voices he’d prayed not to hear again roared to life in his head. 

 

“Send him to the Nemea branch. They should be able to finish his training.” A train ride. He remembered a train ride. And a boat. He was tied down, and unable to look out any window to see if it was day or night, or anything about his surroundings.   
“Asset, what is your name?” His handler barked.   
“I-I don’t know,” Bucky stated in confusion. “Can you tell me?” he asked, looking up at the one familiar face. He it back a whimper when he was backhanded across the face by the man’s metal coated glove and pulled towards his face by the front of his shirt.  
“You ask for nothing. You demand nothing. You are compliant,” he hissed, throwing him back down to the floor. Bucky lowered his eyes, and would keep them down for the next 70 years. 

 

“This is it?” a heavily accented woman’s voice demanded.   
“Yes,” the voice of his handler replied, a waiver of fear slithering into it.   
“You, on your feet,” the woman barked at Bucky, yanking him up by the hair when he hesitated to comply. “You do as I say now. No one else,” she growled, using his hair as leverage to keep him looking at her. She had steel blue eyes and wavy red hair which framed her square jaw and high cheekbones. She smirked and glanced over to the handler. “Why is his hair so long, I thought he was military.”  
“He’s been in the cell for weeks, we didn’t want any sharp objects near him. We’ll cut immediately,” the man said, seemingly wanting to do anything to keep the red haired woman on his side.   
“No,” she said, turning back to Bucky with a terrifying glint in her eyes. “I like it long. Gives me some leverage,” she said giving Bucky’s hair a painful tug that loosened a few strands. From his head.   
“You are dismissed,” she said to the handler.   
“Shouldn’t I stay? I was assigned to-”  
“Please. Once I’m through with him, he won’t even remember your voice, let alone your role. I will be the only thing he knows, and the only thing he fears,” she said before pulling out a previously hidden pistol from her lab coat. “Watch carefully, asset. This is what happens to those who fail to follow my direction,” she said before putting a bullet through the handler’s head. “Now. We shall begin.” With that the blindfold was put back on, and would remain there for the next three months.

 

Bucky sat huddled in the corner of his bathroom, the mirror in shards on the floor and the sink ripped out of the wall. Water spilled form the pipes and mingled with the red of the blood Bucky had spilt while demolishing the glass. He had no memory of doing it, but knew that it had to have been him. He pulled a splinter of glass out of his metal arm and threw it to the other side of the bathroom, watching it land in the water with a plucking sound. He could feel water soaking through his clothes, but he didn’t care. Not now. Dr. Leonie Alert’s harsh voice rang in Bucky’s mind as he felt phantom electricity wrap around his body, frying his nerves and burning through his flesh. His first instinct was to scream, but he remembered Dr. Alert’s demands; Silence unless told otherwise.   
Bucky collapsed into the water, tears welling in his eyes. More memories poured back as the word Nemea continued crashing through his mind, destroying everything he had worked so hard to build up. He didn’t want to break again. He couldn’t break again, could he? T’Challa had said the work they did on Bucky was theoretical. They had no idea if it would work fully or not. Could he become the Winter Soldier again? Bucky clutched his head, growled and shaking, trying to sort out everything going on inside it. Steve. Where was Steve? 

Sam and Rhodey had been the first to leave to start fighting and Sam had to say, he wished they’d brought more people. Nemea’s helicopters were armed to the teeth, all carrying highly trained soldiers and covered in heavy duty armor which reflected their bullets right back at them.   
Sam saw Rhodey dive beneath one and attach a grenade to the bottom before racing away as the ship was blasted out of the sky.   
“Well that works,” Sam said.   
“Good, ‘cause we’ve got more company,” Rhodey groaned. Sam looked to where he was pointing and saw five more helicopters soaring towards them, the roar of their propellers making it almost impossible to hear each other.   
“Well good thing there’s more of us here now too then,” Came the voice of Wanda. Sam flipped around to see the Scarlet Witch keeping herself floating with a stream of red coming from her hands. Natasha had a powerful jetpack on with the name ‘STARK’ written down the side in bright orange, while Okoye had some sort of jet pack made of vibranium.   
“Oh thank God,” Sam replied.   
“So, what do we know?” Natasha asked.   
“Bullets won’t work. So far we’ve been using grenades on the bottom, like so,” Rhodey called, throwing another grenade onto another ship and watching the bottom explode. “It usually takes a few though, the armor on these things is insane,” he said, adding another grenade to the same ship.   
Wanda through a bolt of red at the propeller of one and knocked it out of the sky, only for it to come back up like a rocket.   
“Are you kidding me!” Okoye demanded, firing bolts of blue light at one of the helicopters. Wanda growled and blasted the nearest one with even more power, not relenting until it was spiraling down towards the street.   
Natasha jumped on top of the propellerless one and made her way across the roof until she was perched right above the door, where the soldiers were firing at them from within. She took one of her tiny electric bolts and through it inside, enjoying the yell of surprise that came from within.   
“Well I think she’s got that covered,” Rhodey observed, watching as Natasha licked her way into the ship and threw two of the soldiers out of the copter.   
“Dang, would not wanna be them,” came the voice of Shuri.   
“Shuri! What are you doing here!” Okoye demanded angrily.   
“Relax, what my brother doesn’t know won’t hurt him. I was dismissed from the lab, so I decided to come here. I’ll be back at the compound before he even knows I’m gone.”  
“SHURI!” roared T’CHalla, seeming to have somehow patched into their coms. “What do you think you are doing!”   
“Your job apparently,” she sassed, blasting the propellers off three approaching copters so that Natasha could get on the roof.   
“T’Challa, as worried as you are about Shuri, I doubt distracting her will keep her safe,” Natasha’s voice cut in as T’Challa began a sure to be long lecture.   
“Fine. But the second I get there, you’re done,” he growled. 

 

Bucky had been gone for too long. Natasha, Wanda, and Okoye had left to join the fight twenty minutes previously while Tony, Bruce, Dr. Strange, Shuri, T’Challa, and Vision had all gone to the lab. Steve had tried going down there with them, but hadn’t understood half of what was being said, so decided to just wait until he was allowed to go out and fight. Normally he would have just left, but he knew better than to cross Tony when the man was in a mood like this. That, and he didn’t know where the jet packs were, which was a crucial part of fighting in the sky.   
He was just wondering where Bucky had gone off to when he heard the sound of metal hitting metal coming from upstairs. Bucky’s room. He was running before he'd realized it, not paying attention enough to notice Shuri leaving the lab in a huff behind him. He sprinted up the stairs in two’s and three’s until he finally stood in front of Bucky’s door. It was open which was odd. Bucky always kept his door closed. Steve cautiously stepped into the room and looked around.   
The bed was made and the closet was closed. Every drawer was in order, and the shades were pulled, just like always. Bucky had yet to decorate his new living corridors except for a small frame he kept by his bed, which contained a small piece of paper on which Steve had drawn him a wolf. Steve was about to deem the room completely in order when he noticed the water. The rug outside the bathroom door was slowly being soaked with water which was seeping out from under the door.   
“Bucky?” Steve called. He was met only with the sound of trickling water. He tugged on the handle only to find it locked. “Guess we’re going this again. Sorry Stark,” he grumbled before smashing into the door with his shoulder. The wood yielded easily, and Steve found himself ankle deep in water, surrounded by chaos.   
The sink had been ripped out of the wall, and the mirror broken. The shower curtain was in tatters and the faucet handle was discarded on the ground. It took Steve a moment to get over his initial shock and locate Bucky. When he did, though, the rest of the bathroom was forgotten.   
Bucky was sitting in the corner closest to the door, surrounded by broken glass. His clothes were soaked through and he was shivering slightly, his eyes trained on the window who’s curtain had been aggressively ripped off to reveal the bright sun and puffy clouds of the day outside.   
“Buck?” Steve asked again.   
“Three months,” Bucky murmured, not taking his eyes off the view outside. “She wouldn’t let me see anything. She had a special mask that impossible to get off without the key. Not even my arm could break it. I think it was vibranium. Is it time?” Bucky asked, finally looking back towards Steve.   
“Time for what?” Steve questioned, sitting down in the water beside Bucky.   
“Time for me to tell you what you need to know. What you need to know to stop Nemea.”   
“This was all because of-” Steve began, eyes wide.   
“I’ve made my peace. For now,” Bucky stated, leaning heavily onto Steve’s soldier. “There’s a lot you need to hear though. A lot that only I can tell you.”  
“How much do you know?” Steve asked uncertainty. He had known Bucky had known about Nemea, but he didn’t think it would be information that could change the fate of the war.   
“Enough. They’re the ones that made me. She commissioned the arm as well.”  
“Who’s she?” Steve asked, after a pause. Bucky stayed silent for a moment, a lost look in his eyes before opening his mouth and beginning the story of the past seventy years. 

 

Explosions were everywhere. Peter ducked behind pieces of rubble and jumped over fallen benches as he tried to get people to safety. He had tried to help May first, but she had refused to go until everyone else was safe. Palmarius was running around trying to locate the other hidden explosions around Queens, the infinity stones helping her pick up their energy signals.   
“Peter watch out! There’s one in that fire hydrant!” Palmarius screamed. Peter leaped out of the way and was halfway up the side of the nearest building when it went off.   
“Where are the other Avengers?” Palmarius yelled up to Peter.   
“I don’t know!” Peter called back. “They should be here by now!”   
“Look!” Palmarius yelled suddenly. Peter looked where she was pointing to see what seemed to be a battle where the helicopters were covering the sky like clouds. “They’re here! At least, some of them are anyways!”   
“Tony hasn’t come,” Peter observed. “He must be planning something, or he’d be out here.”   
“Well they seem pretty occupied up there. It’s up to us to hold the fort down on the ground level,” Palmarius decided. “Come on!” Petrer leaped down to follow her only to see the patch of land where he was planning to land suddenly erupt as a previously undetected explosion ripped through the ground. He heard a scream of horror from who he guessed was Palmarius and prepared to get caught up in the whirlwind of dust and rock when suddenly there was an orangey flash, and he was in the Avengers Compound, Dr. Strange, Tony, Bruce, and T’Challa standing over him.   
“Palmarious! Come through!” The doctor ordered. The infinity warrior took no time jumping through the portal and shifting back into Mindy.   
“Good timing,” Peter said, panting.   
“Kid, are you alright?” Tony asked hoisting Peter to his feet and checking him over briefly.   
“Yeah, yeah, did you guys get May?” Peter asked, looking around.   
“No, isn’t she evacuated?” Strange asked.   
“She refused to leave until everyone else had,” Peter explained in a rush. “Please, you’ve gotta open another portal,” he begged, turning back to Dr. Strange. The doctor nodded and asked for a location, which Peter gave. Strange had to go through to get her though, as they didn’t have an exact location beside the building she had been staying in, so they had a few moments to kill.   
“Hello, Peter. It has been a long time,” The voice of T’Challa said.   
“Mr. King T’Challa sir!” Peter squeaked, having not noticed the presence of the Wakandan King in his panic about May.   
“We’ve been over this, you can just call be T’Challa,” he said, knowing that no matter what he told the kid, it wouldn’t stick. “I was trying to get in touch with you and Bucky. I believe that after this is all over, it would be beneficial for a few more discussions about what went on in the golden light.” Peter nodded, flashes of the group of three’s time in their prison flashing before him.   
“Yeah… yeah I think I could use that,” he agreed.   
“Hey, where is Bucky?” Tony asked, looking around. “And for that matter, where’s Steve?” They didn’t give the subject much thought though, because suddenly another portal opened in front of them, and a very battered looking Stephen Strange and May Parker came stumbling out.   
“What the Hell happened?” Bruce asked, staring in shock at the ash and blood covering Strange’s tunic. The cloak of levitation was wrapping protectively around him and looked like it would strangle anyone who came near.   
“Guys, we’ve got a problem,” Strange said before swaying and falling sideways, very nearly taking Tony with him who just managed to catch the man. 

 

Steve wasn’t sure how long he and Bucky had been in the bathroom, and he hadn’t bothered checking to see what was going on downstairs. He was too busy staring at Bucky in horror as the other man recounted the monstrosity that was Nemea’s training program. He recounted every whipping, ever hour on the electric table. Every time they whipped him, and everytime he was told to kill for practice.   
As Bucky spoke, Steve noticed his hands clenching and unclenching as he began to shake, making Steve move closer and pull Bucky towards him.   
“I killed you, once,” Bucky said. “She had one of the agents use tach like Nat’s to make their face yours. I didn’t hesitate. Later that day she told me something. She said, ‘he’s out there, soldier. Under the waves. Buried deep in the ice. He waits for you, but you will not go. Not unless I want you to.’ She knew you were there, Steve. She knew exactly where you were. She left you there, though. She didn’t tell Hydra.”  
“Why?” Steve asked in a voice that was barely a whisper.   
“I think that she was going to see if the Winter Soldier project worked out. If it did, then she would have added in another. One that would work as more of a symbol to break the world.”  
“She was going to unfreeze me and make another you,” Steve clarified.   
“Yes. She didn’t live long enough to, though. Only long enough to finish making me. Her name was Dr. Leonie Alert. If you want the head of Nemea, look for her bloodline. She would have left her work to no one else,” Bucky instructed. It seemed to Steve that Bucky was done for the day, as the man suddenly slumped against Steve’s side, and let his eyes fall shut. They both sat in the chaos of the destroyed bathroom for a few more minutes before Steve sighed and half supported, half carried the other man to hi bed and lay him down.   
“I’ll be back for you. I promise,” he murmured before grabbing his shield and heading downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


	4. Little Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out where Hope is, Peter is a terrible listener, Dr. Strange may or may not die, and Tony is worried as Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is probably going to be my last update for the next week as I'm going to be WiFi-less until Friday evening. Just wanted to let you all know. As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thanks!

Hope flew amongst falling rubble and smoke, everything seeming massive compared to her tiny size. The second that she had arrived Tony had sent her out again with the orders to try and infiltrate the helicopters. The others hadn’t been alerted to her presence and anyone who hadn’t seen her arrive was not going to find out until Tony was positive that they weren’t being bugged .She didn’t have a com for that exact reason. Only a burn phone that had been shrunk down with her so that important information could be sent in emergencies.   
The helicopters looked huge as Hope flew up to them, and their armor was practically impenetrable. She’d have to sneak in where all the gunners were. She quickly dodged a flash of red that Wanda was shooting at the ship and dove in between two gunmen to get in. As badly as she wanted to pop up to full size and bash the Nemea agent’s heads in, she remembered Stark’s orders. Get information, and take out the copters. No letting them see her. She sighed and got to work, careful to avoid the eyes of the agents around her, to focused on trying to get to papers without being spotted to notice the abnormally loud BANG that sounded far below them. 

 

May stared in horror as Dr. Strange keeled over sideways and collapsed onto Tony. She had been waiting in one of the surviving buildings when the doctor had appeared, explaining who he was and that they had to leave the city.   
“What about Peter and Mindy?”   
“They’re safe, I already got them to the compound.”  
“Alright, but I think-” May was cut off by an ear splitting bang that left her ears ringing painfully. The world was suddenly dust and smoke as pieces of debris and shrapnel went everywhere. May squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the inevitable feeling of metal piercing skin, but it never came. A bright portal was open in front of her sending all he shrapnel to what looked like the middle of the Sahara desert, while Dr. Strange, panting held it open. May hadn’t noticed the blood at first. She’d been to shaken by whatever had just gone off to focus, but as the dark crimson stain grew over the doctor’s abdomen, she found her gaze zeroing in on it.   
“Oh my God!” she started, voice hoarse.   
“Quickly, the portal,” Dr. Strange choked out, switching from desert to compound. May took his advice and jumped through, making sure he followed her.   
That was why she felt like sobbing as Tony tried in vein to wake the other man up.   
“What happened?” Tony asked desperately, cutting away at the blue tunic that the doctor always wore to get a better look at what was causing the bleeding.   
“We were about to head back and then there was an explosion. I don’t know what it was, but it was bigger than the other ones. He made a portal for the shrapnel, but he still must have gotten hit,” May said, voice thick with emotion.   
“Get Banner up here,” Tony ordered in a voice of deadly calm. Peter glanced over his shoulder and thought he’d throw up when he saw the damaged. A huge piece of wickedly sharp metal was embedded in Strange’s side. Blood was slowly coating Tony’s hands as he tried to keep his steady, and Strange’s breathing was getting shallower.   
“Oh God,” he whispered. Tony, seeming to just realize that Peter was still there, looked up. “May, get him outta here. Palmarius too. Where the fuck is Banner!” he said, shouting the last part as May steered Peter and Palmarious, who, in her shock turned back into Mindy, out of the room.   
“I’ll call Shuri back,” T’Challa said, already reaching for his com.   
“Then we’ll need to send someone else out. They’re already outnumbered as it is,” Bruce said, not looking up from the wound in Strange’s side.   
“I’ll go,” the voice of Steve Rogers said. They all turned to see Steve already in uniform with his shield strapped to his back. “I’ll need a jet pack though.” Tony nodded wordlessly and grabbed one form the closet in his lab. “Here. The com channels already set up,” Tony said. Steve nodded his thanks, activate the jetpack, and was off.   
“Alright, now call Shuri back,” Bruce said. “I’ll definitely need her help for this one.”

 

Palmarious and Peter sat silently on the couch in the sitting room before the ladder stood up angrily. “That’s it, I’m going back out.”   
“You can’t seriously think Tony’ll let you do that,” Palmarious warned, standing as well. “He’s already stressed enough as it is. And after what happened to Strange? You’re lucky he hasn’t locked you in your room!”   
“What choice do we have? Our city’s dieing. Queens is dying!” Peter shot back. Come on Mindy,” he said, appealing to her human form. She sighed and straightened her back, shifting back into Palmarious.   
“Fine. Let’s do this.” Palmarious and Peter slipped out a side window, everyone too preoccupied with the dying sorcerer to notice an alert pop up on Tony’s phone saying that a window had been opened.   
“So, any idea where the others are?” Peter asked.   
“I’m gonna guess up there,” Pararius replied, pointing to the helicopters in the distance.   
“Yeah… I’d say you’re right,” Peter agreed. “You’ll have to help me get up there though.”   
“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” she agreed. “So, how long do you think we have until Tony notices we’re gone?”   
“Depends on the state that Dr. Strange is in,” Peter said, feeling a pang of guilt for leaving at such an important time. Still, New York needed as much help as it could get. “Come on! We’ve gotta go faster!” 

 

“Tony, stop pacing. It’s distracting,” Shuri chastised. She had returned the second T’Challa had told her what was going on, and they had all helped move Strange into the lab. She and Bruce were currently trying to figure out the amount of damage that had been done, while Tony paced around in circles, deep in thought.   
“Well, it hasn’t punctured any organs, so that’s good,” Bruce noted. Tony sighed in relief. At least they didn’t have to worry about that.   
“Do you think it’s safe to take him to a hospital?” May asked, coming down into the lab.   
“No,” T’Challa replied. “Nemea wants us dead or captured. They probably have people posted at any major location that we’d be likely to use in a situation like this. Besides, the majority of hospitals around here were destroyed, and the roads are unfit for an ambulance to drive on without seriously disturbing the wound.”   
“T’Challa’s right, we’ve gotta keep him here,” Bruce agreed. May nodded silently.  
“Hey, have any of you seen Peter or Palmarius?” she asked.   
“No, why?” Tony questioned, looking up sharply.   
“Well I can’t find them anywhere,” May replied. Tony’s eyes widened and suddenly he was running out of the lab.   
“F.R.I.D.A.Y, locate Peter Parker in the building,” Tony ordered.   
“I’m sorry boss, but Peter Parker is not currently in the Avenger’s Compound, or on the grounds,” the AI informed TOny, making him curse.   
“What about Palmarius?”   
“Palmarius is not here either.”   
“Shit. They went to help the others,” Tony growled, grabbing a com unit and patching himself through to Peter’s suit. “Peter Parker,” he growled. “Is there a reason you are not in the building?”   
“Uhh…” came the muffled response along with the sound of shooting. “Can I put you on hold?”   
“If you put me on hold I swear to God I will-” Tony didn’t get to finish though because suddenly the line was disconnected. 

 

Natasha sat crouched on the top of one of the new helicopters, using taser to try and fry the wiring. So far it was having minimal effect, but she kept at it. Sam swooped by, barely dodging some shots heading his way and tossing her a grenade.   
“You might wanna try that,” he said over the coms.   
“Thanks,” she replied, attaching it to the wires and jetting off the helicopter as not to get caught up in the explosion.   
“Guys, we’re gonna need more backup,” Rhodey said.   
“Well you’ve got some,” Came the too young to be there voice of Peter Parker.   
“Kid? What are you doing here!” Came the angry voice of Steve Rogers. “There’s no way that Tony let you come here.”  
“You don’t know that for a fact-”  
“Um… yeah I do,” was the grunted response.   
“Steve is right, there’s no way you’re here under orders,” Wanda agreed. “But given the circumstances I’m willing to let that slide.”   
“Yes!” Peter cheered, earning an eye roll from Palmarius.   
“Alright, where do ya want him. I’ve gotta put him down if you want me to fight,” Palmarius said.   
“He can join me,” Steve said from where he was on the top of a helicopter. Peter soon found himslef dropped next to Captain fricken America and recieved a small wave from Palmarius before she was off to help blast the propellers off the copters with Wanda. 

 

Hope was on to her forth helicopter when the guy who was known as Spiderman and his Infinity Stone friend showed up. It was also at that time that she had also received a text from Tony’s phone, but from someone who wasn’t Tony. 

‘This is the White Wolf. I don’t know who you are, but I know your getting information for Tony. If you want anything on the leader, look for someone with the last name Alert.’ 

Hope put the phone away and began looking through all the papers again, a new goal in mind. Alert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


	5. Freedom, Freedom, Can't you Fell the Walls Caving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes wrong, Bucky has a plan, and Peter somehow finds himself part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! I'm here now, though, and I promise to get on top of this thing. Anyways, have another chapter!

Tony stared blankly at the table where Dr. Strange was lying asleep. Bruce and Shuri had done everything they could, but it was hard without any specialised equipment, or a hospital.   
“He’ll be alright, Tony,” Bruce assured him. He wasn’t entirely sure about that, but he wanted to sound confident. Tony nodded, but didn’t look anymore reassured.   
“Is Peter back?” Tony asked. Bruce sighed.   
“No, Steve called to report that Peter was with him along with Palmarious.” Tony cursed and stood up, casting one last look at the sleeping doctor before heading out of the lab.   
“Tony, what are you doing?” Pepper asked as she watched Tony prepare his suit.   
“I’m going out to help,” he said. “And make sure that kid doesn’t get himself killed.   
“Tony, we need you here,” she replied, crossing her arms. “They’ve already got enough people on the field, and we need someone here in case someone happens!”   
“What about Barnes, he can hold down the fort,” Tony replied. Pepper looked at him in confusion.   
“Tony, Bucky just left, he said you told him to go out and help.” Tony looked up sharply, letting the helmet he was holding fall.   
“What? When did this happen?”   
“When you were still in the lab. He came down and said that you’d called up and told him to go out and help the others now that Strange is down.”   
“I never told him that,” Tony growled to himself, “why would he-” Suddenly Tony cut off, eyes wide. He ran back down to the lab, making Shuri and Bruce look at him in shock as he burst through the door and ran to his desk, opening a secret drawer and looking around desperately.   
“Tony, what’s wrong?” Bruce asked, running over.   
“Barnes is gone, and he’s taken my communicator,” Tony growled.   
“He what?” Shuri asked.   
“My communicator, he took it. That means that he’s talking to Hope,” Tony said. Shuri’s eyes widened, while Bruce just looked confused.   
“Who’s Hope?”   
“Someone on the inside,” Tony growled, running a hand through his hair. “She’s going through the helicopters right now to find information.”  
“What, how? Wouldn’t she be caught?” Bruce asked.   
“She can shrink, like Scott could. It’s why I sent her. She calls herself the wasp, she’s Hank Pym’s daughter,” Tony explained.   
“So you’re saying that Bucky stole your communicator to communicate with Hope?” Shuri asked, earning a nod from Tony. “But, why? He must know something that we don’t or he wouldn’t have bothered.”   
“We need to alert the others, let them know that Bucky’s out there somewhere,” Bruce began.   
“What about Steve, though,” Shuri asked. “I mean, he’ll freak once he hears Bucky’s missing. Distracting him isn’t going to help anyone,” she pointed out. Tony sighed, knowing that she was right.   
“Okay, so we alert only some people. People we know won’t tell Steve.”  
“Like who?” Shuri asked.   
“Natasha, T’Challa, and Rhodey, they’ll know that telling him will only make things worse.” Bruce nodded in agreement and began writing a message to the selected people.  
“What about Peter, should we try and order him back?” Bruce asked. Tony thought about it for a second and groaned in annoyance.   
“The only way we’ll be able to get him back would be to physically drag him, and we can’t spare any people,” he decided angrily. “When he gets back, he is never seeing that suit again.”

 

New york was a mess. The streets below the main battle were ripped and destroyed, and almost every building in a five mile radius was slowly crumbling away. Peter just prayed that everyone had evacuated, but he had no way to be sure.   
“Just got word from Tony, he says you’re dead meat when you get back!” Natasha called to him over the sound of the now entirely rocket powered helicopters.   
“Yeah, had a feeling,” he grumbled to himself. He was about to swing over to another one of the helicopters to try and take control of it when something buzzed in his ear, and a tiny figure flew across his vision. He was about to yell in surprise, but he heard someone shush him through his comms. He’d somehow been patched into a private channel.   
“W-who the Hell are you?”   
“My name is Hope Van Dyne, also known as the Wasp. I used to be in communication with Tony, but things have changed. Now I’m getting advice from someone called White Wolf.   
“Bucky,” Peter realised.   
“So you know him? Good, now I know I can trust him. Anyways, I’ve found some information that I think he’ll want, but I can’t get it to him. I need you to bring it to him. If you’re willing to help, swing over to the helicopter to your right.” Peter looked around and took in the raging battle and the armored Nemea agents who were firing to kill. This had to end.   
“Alright, now what?” he asked, landing lightly on the copter that he was instructed to.   
“Look to your left, I’m right beside you,” Hope ordered. Peter did as instructed and found the tiny figure standing beside him. “I’m going to put something in your hand Well, two things actually. One is a bag of files, the other is device that will ring them back up to normal size. You need to make sure that both get to the White Wolf,” Hope instructed.   
“O-okay,” Peter said, holding out his hands. He felt something tiny fall into it and quickly but gently closed his fist, not wanting to destroy the tiny documents.   
“Go! Now! We can’t let Nemea get these back,” Hope ordered. With that she flew off, and a few minutes later Peter saw one of the helicopters engines explode and send the ship spiraling downwards.   
“Spiderman! Where are you going?” The voice of Captain America asked.   
“Uh… new orders, I’ll be right back!” he called back before swinging down to the destroyed town below where he began the search for Bucky. 

 

“What the Hell does that mean?” Sam asked, watching the blue and red figure swing down to the ground.   
“Maybe he’s trying to get any surviving agent?” Rhodey suggested. “I mean, it’s not like he’s deserting, that’s not his thing.”   
“That, or Tony overrode his suit and made it bring Peter back to the compound,” Natasha offered.   
“That makes sense,” Sam agreed. “Wanda, how you holding up?”   
“Not well, but Vision is on his way,” Wanda responded. She was currently trying to redirect bullets and laser blasts away from herself and the other Avengers while also going on the offensive against the helicopters around her.   
“How long ‘till he arrives?” Rhodey asked.   
“Should be to long now,” Wanda replied. “Cap, get down, I’m gonna need to send some blasts in your direction,” she warned. Steve did as told and looked up to see a handful of explosives sour over his head surrounded by a glowing red light.   
“Listen, I know that we need Tony back at the lab, but can he at least send some of his suits out?” Sam asked in annoyance.   
“He doesn’t have any, remember? Natasha replied.   
“What about Bucky?” Steve questioned. He knew that Bucky wasn’t in the best state, but they needed the help.  
“No,” Natasha said quickly. “Stark already said he can’t come.” She didn’t seem like she was going to elaborate anymore, and Steve looked over in confusion.   
“Did he say why not?”   
“No, just that Bucky would not be joining us, and that’s final. Get your head back in the game,” Natasha replied. 

 

Bucky had arrived at the heart of the battle torn New York not long after leaving the compound. Stark’s jetpacks really were fast. He had felt bad about lying, but it was necessary. He had to get to New York, and put an end to this.   
He watched the battle rage on above him and promised to help once he got what he needed. He was about to move towards one of the fallen helicopters when a shout made him turn.   
“Mr. Barnes! Mr. Barnes!” Peter was running towards him, hands cupped tightly in front of his chest.   
“Kid? What are you doing here!” Bucky yelled, knowing that Tony would definitely not agree with this.   
“Wasp told me to give this to you. She said she was using Tony’s communicator to talk to you,” Peter explained, opening his palm to reveal the bag and device. “We use this one to make the files normal size,” he explained, pushing them into Bucky’s hands. “Mr. Barnes, I don't’ know what you’re doing, but I’ll help if I can.”   
“Kid, I can’t ask you to do that. This isn’t an Avengers mission. This is the exact opposite of what a true Avenger should do,” he said.   
“Why? We’re fighting Nemea, aren't we?” Peter asked, not seeming to understand what Bucky was getting at. Bucky sighed and shook his head.   
“No, Peter. They’re fighting Nemea,” he said, pointing upward. “I’m killing it. These files will give me the name and face of whomever is in charge now. I’m going to find them, and I’m going to kill them. Steve would never approve, and neither should you.” Peter looked up at him and then back up at the sky battle.   
“Go help them,” Bucky urged. “You don’t need to be involved in this. If anyone asks, I got the files from Hope, and you were not involved.” Peter nodded, and Bucky watched as he swung away before de shrinking the files and searching through until he found what he was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LegacyifLight.tumblr.com


	6. I'll Leave with Your Head, or I'll Leave You for Dead, Sire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets revenge. That's basically it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm soooo sorry it's been so long! I've just been really caught up with writing my book cause I'm going through the third edit re-write, which is absolutely draining. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

The first thing Dr. Strange was aware of was a pounding in his head, and the feeling of drifting. He tried to open his eyes, but found that his eyelids were too heavy. Even if he could open his eyes, he probably would have just shut them again. That light seemed awfully bright, and that was with his eyes closed. The next thing he noticed was an annoying tapping sound That seemed to be only a few feet away. He groaned in frustration as the tapping reverberated through his mind and was relieved when it stopped instantly.   
“Strange?” a vaguely familiar voice asked.   
“Hrm,” Stephen replied. He finally forced his eyes open to find that Tony Stark was sitting next to him, and that the tapping sound had been his foot hitting the chair. “Tony,” he stated. He tried to shift, but immediately cried out in pain. Tony immediately held him down and glared at him with an ‘are you actually that stupid’ expression on his face.   
“Really, you just woke up from almost dying, and the first thing you do is try and break your stitches? What kind of doctor are you!” Tony huffed, glowering at Strange.   
“Almost died… what happened?”   
“You were portaling into the city to get stragglers, ad you were hit by shrapnel from a Nemea explosive. You came here and blacked out so we had Banner and Shuri try to fix the damage, but your still gonna want to go to a hospital after this is all done,” Tony explained.   
“Nemea’s watching all the hospitals?” Strange guessed. Tony nodded sharpley and began pacing slowly.   
“Where’s everyone else?”   
“Fighting. Bucky snuck out and is in communication with Hope. We’re not sure what he’s doing, but we need to make sure Steve doesn’t find out he’s in danger. Peter and Mindy snuck out as well, and countless people are currently lying dead in Queens. I should be out there.”   
“Than go, I can handle the lab,” Strange instructed. Tony looked at him as if trying to assess if Strange was high on pain medication before hitting his chest once to activate his nano tech suit.   
“If a single thing is out of place, your going to be thrown out a window,” Tony warned as he headed out of the lab and took off into the sky. 

 

Bucky stared at the file in his hands. Friedrich Alert. That was the leader of Nemea. The picture showed a powerful looking man with a stern expression and reddish brown hair. Bucky guessed he was around 5.9 and strong. It didn’t matter though, because Bucky was on a mission. And if he knew how to do one thing, it was complete a mission.   
He ran through the broken city and tried to ignore the yawning pit of guilt at the thought of leaving Steve and the others to fight off Nemea alone. He had to do this. It was his responsibility. From what Hope had managed to put together, Bucky could guess that Friedrich was in a library a little ways away from the main battle, but close enough to see the chaus that was unfolding. It made sense, Bucky mused. Nemea had always prized knowledge.   
Bucky turned a corner and shot down two Nemea soldiers and immediately pressed himself against a wall, listening. He heard the footsteps of a least thirty people, all of whom had the stiff steps of trained military men. More Nemea agents. He shot a quick message to Hope before finding the fastest way around the agents as possible. He could easily take them, but he didn’t want to alert Friedrich to his presence. Not until it was time to fight. 

 

“About Time!” Rhodey yelled when he saw Tony approaching the fight through the clouds of ash and smoke that filled the sky.   
“Better late than never,” Tony replied. “Hey, where’s the kid?”   
“H-here, Mr. Stark,” Came Peter’s nervous reply.   
“Yeah, you’re dead when we get back. You are never seeing that suit again. Ever. I’m going to melt it down and turn it into a padlock for your window,” Tony said as he blasted the engines off of one helicopter.   
“But Mr. Stark I had-”  
“Don’t wanna hear it, kid, really not in the mood.”  
“Yes Mr. Stark,” Came the resigned reply.   
“Hey Stark, is Strange awake? “Steve asked. He sounded exhausted from all the fighting and was having trouble destroying the ship he was working on.   
“Yup, he’s manning the lab,” Tony replied, tossing Steve a couple grenades to help take down the chopper.   
“What about Bucky, how’s he?”   
“Fine, Bucky’s fine, he’s all good,” Tony rambled, seemingly distracted by some incoming lazors. “Wanda, can you direct those things somewhere else?” he asked in annoyance.   
“I’m sorry, but I’m kind of running out of options here!” she replied angrily. Tony realised that she was right. It seemed nearly impossible for her to direct the blasts anywhere without endangering a member of the team.   
“Vision, help her direct those,” Tony ordered. The newly arrived fighter nodded and began blasting paths for Wanda to aim the redirected lazors down with the soul stone. Tony was about to jump to another chopper when suddenly Hope popped up beside him.   
“Stark, there’s more ground troops. About thirty. White Wolf told me,” she said in explanations.   
“What! Where?”   
“By now they’re probably almost below us. I’d suggest sending Spider-ling and the stone girl,” Hope said, gesturing ot Peter and Palmarious.   
“Thanks,” Tony said before activating his comn.   
“Peter, Mindy, there are about thirty agents below us. I need you to take care of them.   
“Wow, really?” Peter said, clearly excited and nervous to be chosen for such an important mission.   
“Yeah, don’t screw it up,” Tony ordered.   
“Why would we screw something up on purpose?” Palmarious asked, grabbing Peter and heading off towards the ground. Tony sighed. He was starting to see wy Pepper had started calling Mindy ‘minnie him’.   
“You sure that was a good idea, Tony? I mean, they’re kids,” Same said.   
“You’re welcome to join them, but last I checked we need air support,” Tony snapped back.   
“Okay, okay, just saying,” Sam replied in surrender.   
“I’ll help them,” T’Challa said over the comn. Tony mentally sighed in relief. At least they’d have someone with experience with them. 

 

Bucky watched the library from the shadows of a half destroyed building. He could see slight movement on the second floor, but he could already tell that it wasn’t Friedrich. Friedrich was smart, he wouldn’t walk past a window so obviously. That meant that he probably had guards, or possibly scientists with him in the library. Bucky looked through his sight at the window and could see three scientists inside, all of which were wearing Nemea uniforms, and were grinning broadly over something they’d just accomplished. Three bullets later, they were gone.   
Bucky hurried across the street and entered the library through a window into the children's section. HE found himself surrounded by Dr. Seuss books and plush resting on bean bag chairs. Swiftly, he made his way through the maze of shelves. He couldn’t hear anything, but he knew better than to think that Friedrich wasn’t there. Just as he knew that Friedrich knew better than to think Bucy wasn’t there.   
By now the scientists had probably been discovered, and so his position would be revealed. Perhaps it would draw back some of Nemea’s troops and make it easier for Steve and the others to deal with.   
“Soldier, drop your weapon,” a harsh, cruel voice ordered. Bucky froze, unsure what to do all of the sudden. He had never heard the voice before, yet if sounded so familiar. It dripped authority and power and gave no emotion away at all. It was the vice of an Alert.  
Bucky turned slowly to face Friedrich Alert, who was standing seemingly unarmed at the end of the isle.   
“What are you doing in New York,” Bucky demanded, keeping his weapon clutched in his hands.   
“Righting a few wrongs,” Friedrich replied. “I really don't’ see why you insist on clutching that gun so close to your chest. What kind of civil conversation involves weapons?”   
“None, but this is not a civil conversation, is it?” Bucky asked. Friedrich signed and held out his hands in a ‘whatcha gonna do’ position.   
“I suppose your right, as you so often are. I take it you came to kill me? I mean, why else waste so much of your time?” Bucky said nothing, only turned the safety off of his gun. Friedrich chuckled, a deep, frightening sound.   
“So the wolf has finally broken his chaines, eh? Let’s see how long that lasts. You will always be ours, either you like it or not.   
“Steve is beating your fleet,” Bucky interrupted, not wanting to hear any more.   
“Yes, and my sources say that Peter Parker and the bearer of the stones along with the King of Wakanda are destroying my men on the ground,” Friedrich agreed. He didn’t seem all that worried about that, though. He seemed quite calm.   
“You don’t care if you die,” Bucky realised. “Nemea is dead, and you know it.” Friedrich smiled almost sadley.   
“Since the second World War, the Alert family has been a source of power; the rulers of Nemea. Of course my generation had to be the one to lose it. So no, I really don’t care if you kill me. I will welcome it, honestly. Hail Hydra,” Friedrich said, turning his back to Bucky.   
Bucky raised his gun, stared down the sight at the fatal shot he was about to take. He could see a slight shivering in Friedrich’s shoulders, showing a small bit a fear. Than, Bucky lowered the gun.   
“Ah, so he will not take the shot,” Friedrich said, a smile on his voice. “I should have known, you have weak from the lies fed to you by the Aveng-” Friedrich was cut off when a knife plunged itself into his back, pushing through his skin and piercing his heart. He opened his mouth to scream, but found a cloth shoved down his throat instead.   
‘No last words for you,” Bucky hissed. He watched Friedrich’s eyes widen in shock and felt nothing as the man fell to the ground, twitching. He didn’t know what he thought he’d feel. Maybe satisfied, or relieved. Possibly even happy. Now all he felt was empty. Empty and tired.


	7. Carry me to my Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle ends, and everyone gets to relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! This story is officially finished! I may add some more chapter to Eye of the Hurricane, but other than that I'm done! Thank you to everyone who stuck with this series, and I hope you all get exited for Avengers 4!

Peter stood, panting, as he looked around at the pile of webbed up Nemea agents surrounding him. Some were bound by webbs, and some were held in vibranium chains from T’Challa. The ones that had dared try to attack Palmarius had ended up dead quite quickly.   
The fight had been rather quick, but Peter could tell something was wrong. Near the end, when there were only about ten or so Nemea agents, they seemed to all go into more of a rabid panic than actual fighting style. It happened all at once, as if every agent had received a message to drop everything and lose.   
“What do you think that was about?” Peter asked. T’Challa and Palmarius, who had phased back to Mindy, both looked equally on edge. It seemed Peter wasn’t the only one thought the final attack seemed off.   
“I am not sure, but I doubt that it was good,” T’Challa replied. “I wonder if the same thing is going on up there,” he considered, trying to see what was going on with the helicopters.   
“I’ll check,” Peter offered, turning on his comn.   
“PETER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, TURNING OFF YOUR COMN-” Tony’s voice yelled the second Peter’s comn was back on.  
“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, but I needed to focus, but anyway, are you guys seeing anything weird with the Nemea attacks?”   
“Yeah, it’s kinda weird… Almost as if they’re not even following orders anymore,” Rhodey noted, jumping into the conversation.   
“I’m pretty sure that’s because they’re not,” Natasha said.   
“What do you mean?” Steve asked. Natasha sighed over the comns and looked over to Tony, who nodded at her to continue.   
“Steve, we’ve kinda cept you in the dark about something. Bucky left the compound not long after you did and has been in communication with Hope to find the head of Nemea. He went to assassinate him,” Natasha explained. Steve was silent and Peter flinched, when he started talking again.   
“Your telling me that you let Bucky go off by himself to confront the leader of Nemea?” he asked. His voice was dangerously quote, and he sounded like he was ready to attack Tony. Again.   
“It was his plan. None of us even knew about it until we realised he was gone, and had taken the communicator,” Tony said.   
“And you felt the need to lie to me because?” Steve asked, still sounding dangerously quiet.   
“We didn’t want you distracted, we needed you here,” Natasha replied.   
“We’ll settle this later,” Steve replied coldly. “So what does this have to do with Nemea’s panic?”   
“We think that Bucky succeeded. He probably just killed the head of Nemea,” Natasha responded.   
“That would make sense,” Came T’Challa’s response.   
“That would make sense,” Tony began, “I mean if they ran out of orders the-” BAM! The helicopter that Tony had been standing on blew up. It appeared that Nemea was now resorting to self destruction.   
“Mr. Stark!” Peter yelled.   
“Tony! Statis!” Steve yelled as well. There was no reply.   
“He’s falling!” Mindy screamed, pointing to where a red and gold shape was falling from the place of the explosion.   
“He can’t possibly survive that impact, someone get him!” Rhodey yelled, memories flashing before his eyes. Suddenly there was a flash of goldish orange, and Tony was gone. Than with another flash, he was laying on the ground by Peter’s feet.   
“What the-”   
“Parker, open his mask up,” Came the voice of Stephen Strange.   
“Did you just portal him here, that’s awesome!” Peter said, staring at Dr. Strange through the portal.   
“Mask, now,” Strange ordered, going into full doctor mode.   
“Oh, yeah, right,” Peter said, pulling the mask back from Tony’s face. “Should I send him through the portal?”  
“Yeah, those burns need to be treated,” Strange said worriedly.   
“Help me get him through the portal!” Peter yelled to T’Challa and Mindy.   
“Shuri!” T’Challa yelled through the comns, “head back to the compound and help fix Stark!”   
“On if, brother,” she replied, blasting off back to the compound.   
“You too, Banner,” Steve said.   
“No Banner, only Hulk!” Hulk yelled angrily.   
“Natasha, lullaby, please!” Steve ordered. “Has anyone else been hit by the explosions?” he asked, looking around from the top of a building he’d jumped onto when the choppers starting blowing up.   
“Don’t worry, I’ve got them,” Wanda replied. Anyone who could fly was heading to ground level, while Wanda was using her gifts to get everyone else safely to the ground.   
“Will you guys hurry up and go through the portal?” the annoyed voice of Dr. Strange asked. “It isn’t easy to hold this thing when I’m still half high on pain meds!” 

 

Bucky wandered aimlessly, his gun hanging aimlessly at his side. He had left his knife in Friedrich’s back, and the dead scientists where they lay on the second floor. He had only stopped to make sure that at least one of Friedrich’s agents was alve to spread the word of their leaders death to the other Neamea followers before leaving the library.   
He didn’t feel like he was going back to being the Winter Soldier, he wasn’t sure what he felt. Just tired. Really, really, tired.   
“Mr. Barnes!” a voice called. Bucky turned his head slightly to see a red, blue, and gold figure running towards him.   
“Peter?” he mumbled in confusion.   
“Did you do it? Peter asked. “Did you kill the head of Nemea?” Bucky nodded absently. “I had a feeling, all the Nemea agents self destructed! Mr. Stark was injured though, so he was portaled back to the compound. Most of the others were too, except for T’Challa, Steve, and I,” Peter rambled. “We stayed behind to find you.” Bucky looked at Peter curiously for a few minutes before blinking and shaking his head slightly.   
“Thanks, kid.” the tired feeling ebbed away slightly as Peter dragged him back to what Bucky assumed was a designated meeting spot.   
“Guys, I’ve got him!” Peter called into his comn. Not three minutes later was Bucky barrelled over by a very angry yet relieved Steve Rogers. While T’Challa laughed in the background.   
“What the Hell, Bucky! What were you thinking!” Steve was yelling.   
“I wanted to kill Nemea,” Bucky said simply. “Now I want to take a nap.” WIth that he began walking back in the direction of the compound, and the others could do nothing but shrug and follow. 

 

“Oh my God, Peter!” Aunt May yelled, running over to check him over the second he got inside. “What were you thinking, sneaking out to fight Nemea! You nearly gave me a heart attack!   
“I’m fine, May, I promise,” he assured her, making sure to cover the long gash in his arm behind his back.   
“We’ll see about that,” said Tony, looking just as angry as May. He was sprawled on the couch with Dr. Strange checking over the injuries he’d sustained from the explosion, but at least he was conscious. “Lab. Now. And don’t think that you’re seeing that suit again,” he warned, pushing Peter in the direction of the lab where Bruce and Shuri were checking everyone over.   
“What! But Mr. Stark-”   
“Didn’t wanna hear it than, don’t wanna hear it now. Zip!” Tony ordered. Peter sighed but did as he was told.   
“So, you think this is really over?” Steve asked, watching as Bucky headed back up to his room to take a nap.   
“It’s never really over but for now, yes, I believe it is,” Tony replied.   
“Good, ‘cause I want just one year to actually get accustomed to normal life in the modern world. Just one!”   
“If you want the modern world, you’ll have to let Mindy, Peter, and I introduce you to memes,” Shuri said, coming back up from the lab to grab more supplies.   
“Oh no. No, no, no, no, NO!” Tony said, eyes widening comically. “I already have to put up with you three, don’t even THINK about recruiting a fourth!”   
“What are ‘memes’?” Steve asked, a look of confusion written on his face.   
“Prepare for your innocence to be shattered,” Tony said, seeming to realise defeat as Shuri looked around some cabinets for something. “What are you looking for?”  
“A medical needle for Peter’s stitches,” she said casually.   
“WHAT!” 

 

“So, your ‘White Wolf’,” a voice said as Bucky entered his room. He immediately drew his gun and pointed it at the intruder. SHe had brown hair pulled out of her face, and was wearing a strange sort of costume with wings.   
“Your Hope,” Bucky said, lowering his gone. The woman nodded and looked at Bucky curiously.   
“I don’t know how you got the communicator, but I’m glad you did. Had it stayed in Stark’s hands I doubt Alert would be dead, and everyone would still be fighting. Even if they did manage to get Alert, they probably would have only put him in prison.   
“You wanted him dead,” Bucky said, tilting his head.  
“He killed Scott,” she hissed. “I had to go and tell his daughter. It was me who told his friends and family. Even dad seemed upset.”   
“This was as much about revenge for you as it was me,” Bucky realised.   
“I knew that if I gave start a communicator, that you would eventually pick it up. I needed someone who would kill him once and for all.” They stood in silence for a few moments, neither sure what to do.  
“So, what comes next?” Bucky finally asked.   
“Next, I go downstairs and meet the others, and you take a nap,” she said before walking out of the room and leaving Bucky by himself. 

 

“Well this calls for a toast,” Pepper said, passing around glasses of champaign to everyone including Peter and mindy, much to Tony’s displeasure. May said it was fine, though, so he couldn’t argue.   
“To us actually surviving this!” Strange called out, taking a sip.   
“To basic survival!” the others repeated. People called out varios toasts that everyone drank to and the noise eventually got Bucky to come down and join them, much to his annoyance but Steve’s pleasure.   
“Steve, I just wanted to know if you had any ear plugs…”   
“Once you come down, there’s no going back up!”   
“You too are hopeless,” Sam said laughing and backing his chair onto Bucky’s foot much to the soldiers annoyance.   
“Can you move you chair?”   
“No.”   
“Alight, time for bed,” T’Challa ordered after a few hours. “We’ve got a lot of cleanup tomorrow, and I’m exhausted.   
“Freakin finally,” Bucky grumbled. People trickled out until it was just Tony, Peter, and Stephen left in the slowly darkening room.   
“So, we made it through,” Tony said, earning a smirk for the sorcerer.   
“We made it through.” They sat in silence for what felt like hours until they both fell asleep, the moon shining down through the smoky clouds to light the room up silver. Not gold. Never gold again.


End file.
